Life Sucks, and Vampires Shouldn't Sparkle
by Indigo Fate
Summary: Lara's name means Cheerful, but she certainly isn't. She hates Twilight, so what happens when she finds herself in the Twilight Universe, replacing Bella? Time to have fun with Sparkles!
1. Life Sucks

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S I have kind of used my first name as the OC, only because I'm massively self-centered. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Lara's name means cheerful, and she certainly isn't. She hates Twilight, so what happens if she is forced into the Twilight universe. Time to have some fun with Sparkles.

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

"I can't believe you don't like Twilight, Lar." Melissa whined, crossing her arms over her chest. I unleashed my mega death glare, and she flinched.

"Twilight is the biggest load of crap, the only good, non-Volturi character is Rosalie because she's a bitch," My true opinion on the character, "And I believe that it was written by monkeys." I grinned at her, and turned on my feet, stalking out of the school cafeteria.

Hello, I'm Lara Swan, having that last name has been _Hell _since Twilight was published. I've read them all, sure, and the only page I could stand was the... Oh wait, there wasn't one. I'm small, of average weight, and I have dyed my hair long electric blue, just for the thrill of it. My eyes are green, and I absolutely despise Twilight.

Thats right, the shitty books make me scream in annoyance. Worst part is, everyone suspects me of loving them, because of my name.

Life sucks.

I walked into my next class - my favourite, Art - and had to sit next to this new girl. She creeped me out to no end.

"Blasphemy." She muttered. I turned towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"Blasphemy. You said you didn't like Twilight."

My head hit the table with an extremely painful _thud. _

"So?" I asked weekly.

"You'll pay." And with that, she just got up and left.

"What. The. Fu-"

"Miss Swan, would you please remain quiet." My monotone teacher scolded. I rolled my eyes, but gave him a large grin, just to piss him off.

After that, school was normal, boring and I luckily had one friend who didn't like Twilight, so we just mainly spoke about Morganville Vampires - Because those vampires burn. Much better than Sparkles in the gay little town of Sporks, or whatever it was.

I went to bed that night after half-heartedly doing some Chemistry homework, and shoving a whole bar of chocolate down my throat my supper.

I didn't know the next day was going to change my life.

Hell seemed like a better place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, like? Dislike?<strong>

**It's short because it's kind of a prologe. **

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	2. Oh My God

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Katherine White, My profile picture is kind of what I want Lara to look like, but a bit more punky. I know it's Manga, but thats how I kind of imagined her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I felt cold glass against my forehead, and opened my eyes to find myself staring out of a window. A car window. A police, car window.

Ok, what the Hell did I do?

I turned my head to the right, to see a middle-aged man with brown hair and a mustache driving the car. He started to speak, and I resisted the urge to see his his facial hair was real.

"Bella - I got you car. Real cheap." My eyes widened. Bella? Car? Police Cruiser? _What is wrong with the world? _

"Huh?"

He continued, ignoring my dumb-struck expession.

"You remember Billy? Well he's in a wheel-chair now, so he doesn't need it. Said he'd sell it to me."

And then it clicked.

And I had to stop myself from screaming.

He had called me Bella, as in Bella Swan. He had a mustache, just like Charlie Swan. He was a cop, just like Charlie Swan. He was going to buy a peice of shit - Oh sorry, I mean a truck - just like Charlie Swan.

I glanced down at myself. My hair wasn't blue, it was brown, I was taller and thinner than before, my skin was a little paler, and I was wearing the most _hideous _shirt I had every seen with plain blue jeans.

"Oh - really?" I almost choked on the words. _Ok Lara, no need to break down now. Save it for the confined rooms and straight jackets._

Charlie glanced at me. "Yeah. It's an old thing, but it runs great."

"You said it was cheap. Like dirt-cheap, or heap-cheap or just cheap?" I asked. Bella asked something like that... Right..?

"Well, I actually already bought it. As a homecoming gift."

Ah, now I remember why my thirty-minuet Bella's-Truck-Sucks Rant was so long. You do not buy such crap for your only daughter.

"Cool." I said with strained enthusiasm. Charlie didn't notice, and stopped the car. My eyes flashed to the house before us.

It was worse than I thought it would be.

I grabbed 'my' bags and made my way upstairs in silence, dropping Bella's shit on the bed. Charlie left quickly, after making a comment that went in one ear and out the other.

With the door closed, I dropped to my knees, hands knotted in my now-brown hair, and muttered to myself like a mental case.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, thousands of suicidal thoughts and a hundred face-palms, I started to unpack the stuff that I refused to call mine.<p>

Because I wasn't Isabella Swan. I was Lara Jayne Swan. Oh dammit I sound like one of her bloody relatives. Ok, thats it. I'm offically taking my mother's maiden name. I shall now be known as Lara Jayne... Holy shit I don't know my mother's maiden name.

Fuck!

I kicked the side of the bed, and bit my lip to stop a string of loud profanties when my foot connected with the hard wood.

An hour more of this, and I'd be a bloody self-harmer.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again.

Life. Fucking. Sucks.

* * *

><p>The next day was better, and worse.<p>

Better because I had come to terms with being in Forks, worse because I actually quoted Twilight.

I made my way to the school, swearing and listening to rock music on the God-awful radio.

I climbed out of the truck, got my time table (I also managed to scare the reception lady.), and narrowly avoided a conversation with Mike Newton. It took all the control I had not to punch his teeth in and laugh about it.

I struggled through my lessons, especially when Jessica started to talk to me. It was literally Hell.

Maybe thats what this is.

I wasn't that bad in my life before, but I probably commited a few... Loads of crimes and sins. Like profanity, drugs once, drinking a bit, fighting. Nothing all that serious, like knife-crime or theft. Ok so I a car-jacked my bestfriends Audi.

It's her fault for teaching me how to hot-wire a vehicle.

So, as a conclusion, this must be Purgatory, Hell, or something of the sort. I'm not a religious person, God no (Pun definately intended), but after this, I probable shouldn't rule out any possibilities yet.

And so, I marched towards my fate with my head held high, and foul-mouth.

I feel sorry for everyone, I met that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	3. Ha!

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

By lunch, I felt like crap, I was even more foul-mouthed than usual, and I had slapped Mike five times. He still wouldn't leave me alone.

I was sat next to Jessica, just waiting for her to start up her description of the O-So-Awesome Cullens. Note supreme sarcasm.

The doors opened, all chatter came to a sudden halt, and the only sound that surrounded the cafeteria was the sickening bang of my forehead connecting with the cold, hard metal table.

Well, that and the almost soundless footsteps coming from Sparkles and Friends.

Haha, I just made vampires sound like some kid's show.

"Hey Bella - Do you wanna no about them?" Jessica whispered.

"God no." I scoffed, lifting my head. "I don't give a shit what gossip this town believes. My guess is it's all crap."

Yeah, they were all vampires who probably desired to eat you. How do you feel about that, Jess?

The noise in the room eventually hieghtened, and I couldn't help it.

I glanced over at _The Table_.

I looked at each of them, and one thought floated through my mind.

Edward Cullen is way better looking than Robert Pattinson.

He turned to look at me, so instead of acting like Blushing Bella, I raised a challenging eyebrow and gave him a crooked, arrogant grin.

He looked taken back by my boldness, but then a frustrated look graced his face.

And I barked a laugh.

You cocky cock - You can't read my bloody mind! Haha! In your fucking face, Sparkles!

Meanwhile, the table looked at me like I was insane, and Edward looked alarmed.

I didn't care.

I was too busy thinking out curse-words even _I _didn't think I knew.

"You belong in an asylum." Mike told me.

"Cool - An entertaining life of trying to get out of a straightjacket!" I looked at their surprised faces, and blinked. "Oh wait... Mental people aren't magicians. Sorry - I always get them mixed up..." I finished as a mumble, looking down at the table. Let's see them react to that.

I should so be an actress. Trying to supress a fit of giggles, I glanced up through my lashes, to see everyone slowly closing their mouths and turning to one another. I could see Emmett Cullen laughing his ass off. He'd heard. You know, he was always my favourite - He actually had a sense of humour.

"If you lot would excuse me - I'm going to the school library. To find some vampire literature." I threw that in there for the Hell of it. I sent a cold smirk towards the Cullens (They were looking slightly bewildered) and marched on out the door, smiling to myself in silent glee.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is awfully short, but it's Christmas Day, so...<strong>

**Yeah.**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	4. Stupid Car

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I wasn't one for reading.

So when I got into the library, I sighed, and rooted through my bag for Bella's iPod. I sat at one of the tables, and turned it on.

I had been smart enough to download my own music last night, and scrolled down until' I found the music I had 'legally' downloaded from my favourite DVD Soundtracks. I clicked on 'Favourites' and listened to For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic, by Paramore. I rested my head against the table, and just waited for the music to coax me into sleep. With any luck, I'll sleep through Biology.

"-I never wanted to say this, you never wanted to stay, well did y-" My eyes slid shut, Hayley William's voice fading.

I opened my eyes when the shrill of a bell woke me up. I jumped at the sudden sound.

"Oh for fucks sake." I grumbled. I straightened up, and saw a flash of bronze hair dissapear around the corner. "Creep." I muttered. My iPod had changed to a Fall Out Boy song, so I turned it off and gathered up my things. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I made my way to Biology, well aware that Edward-Sparkles-Cullen was following me.

Well, I told myself, Seeing as he had just spent so much time in a close proximity to my scent, he probably wouldn't react as badly as he did in the gay-ass fictional shit.

I was wrong.

I spent the whole lesson with my tongue between my teeth, trying to tell myself that calling him an ass would only resolve in my own death.

He stared at me. And stared at me. And then glared at me. And then just stared at me.

I was ready to kick his teeth in, vampire or not.

The bell went, and he was out in a flash. I snickered, and jumped up, narrowly avoiding Mike.

I sprinted to gym, and after a shouty conversation with Coach Clapp, I ended up benched for bad behaviour.

An hour later, I emerged into the parking lot, and jogged towards Shitty Shitty Bang Bang.

Starting up the Engine, I noticed Edward Cullen blocking my way. The Hell? This shouldn't of happened yet!

I gave him a challenging look in the mirror, threatening him with my eyes. I would so kill his car, even if I couldn't kill him. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't think I'd do it.

I made a slight growling sound, and backed up, the Chevy scratching across his ugly ass car. Sparks flew from the metal, and I chuckled.

I got out of the lot as fast as the truck would carry me, and caught a glimpse of his shocked face.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop a grin.

Fucking Sparkles, you flashy little Volvo _so _deserved that.

I swear to God, I just improved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know.<strong>

**Review!  
><strong>

**- INDIGO FATE**


	5. How Could She?

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**ToxicatedRose, are you being sarcastic? **

**And LightVictory, hello, dear cousin of mine. **

**Cheers for the reviews, wrecking Eddie's car sure was entertaining. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I stared in shock as Bella Swan's large truck scratched the back of my beloved Volvo with a careless disregard. I made a small choked sound as my baby's paint job was ruined. She gave me a wicked look in the mirror before leaving the lott quickly.

First I had to deal with her challenging scent, now her wrecking my car?

Emmett jogged over to my car, a huge grin on his face. The rest of my 'siblings' followed, shock written over their faces.

"Someone has needed to do that for so long, Eddie." I sent him a glare. _Damn, that new chick sure showed you! _He teased mentally.

"How can you say that? After she just totally ruined his car?" Rosalie growled, climbing in with her husband.

"It's not ruined. The paints just scratched up." Alice chirped sliding into the passenger seat. Jasper got in behind her.

"I think she's getting me back for Biology." I muttered, my throat just burning violently as I thought of her scent.

"What happened in Biology?" Jasper asked.

I sighed and launched into an explanation.

How could a little human do such a thing?

**Lara P.O.V**

I needed to get my act together, because I had basically ruined Bella Swan's life.

Ok, so it was hilarious to see her dad's face when he found out I got detention for vandalising the headmasters office door (It was needed, I swear to God) with immature drawings of the thing that boys have and girls don't. But if I wasn't careful, and we magically switched back one day, I didn't want Bella to have to deal with my mess.

The scary thing, that right there was both the nicest and craziest thing I have ever said.

Edward, just like in the book, didn't show up for a few days, or it might of been a week, or something. I didn't really pay much attention. Rosalie had been driving his car though, and I frowned in annoyance at the sight of a very fixed, very shiny, very perfect Volvo.

I'd have to do a better job next time.

Maybe I could accidently crash into him, hope to God I don't die, and do some real damage. At least then I might get rid of Shitty Shitty Bang Bang too, which is a win-win.

Mike had finally gotten the point, and had moved on to Jessica. Which was very, very good for me. I didn't have the energy to slap him everyday.

I pulled up in my usual spot, and checked the phone I had begged Charlie for.

And then I dropped it with a curse.

It was. The day. Edward Cullen. Came back. To school.

And I'll be damned if I sit and take his crap in Biology. Of course, I had to avoid saying that I knew what he and his family was, but I could still ask sneaky questions.

I made my way to my first lesson, wondering if I should download Ed Sheeran's new album and contemplating what was supposed to happen in the Twilight Timeline.

And then it hit me like Tyler Crowley's pissing van would the next morning.

I groaned quietly, feeling a surge of pity for Bella. Her life really did suck (Oh pun definately desired). It made my life seem just that little bit better, even if I was stuck in a world of vampires that seemed to have bathed in glitter.

By lunch, I was in a better, almost good, mood. Mainly just because I was having a friendly fight with Angela.

"Cedric is better looking than Harry." She told me, as we walked towards the table, food in hand. We had been arguing about the Harry Potter characters all day.

"No way. Harry's cool. And his accent is to-die-for." I argued.

"Cedric is British too!"

"Yeah but he constantly looks broody. It gets annoying." Like a certain Sparkles, who sat with his 'siblings'. Funnily enough, same actor.

I caught Edward's golden eye, and he looked away quickly, avoiding my gaze. Gee, thanks stalker. Don't be too obvious or anything.

Note mega sarcasmn.

After I struggled to admit that Cedric was, annoyingly, good looking, Angela let out a girlish squeal and started chanting her victory. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I let my eyes wander, taking in the various types of people, the cliques. I had been here a while, but I was too busy wallowing in self-pity to really notice anything. I had an excuse, though. I was stuck in my own personal Hell.

I decided that I would be like my friend, Melissa. She was always saying that you could find good in any bad situation. Then again, whenever she said that, my best friend (And a fellow Twi-Hater) Leia would always punch her for it.

I smiled remembering my old friends.

We used to get in ridiculous amounts of trouble.

When I reached the Cullens table, I took my time to, properly, gawk at Edward's face. I hated him, sure. But he was _fine_. Of course, that could be because Stephanie Meyers vampires are all sexy, but I was a teenage girl.

I had even been to see New Moon, because I wanted to stare, open-mouthed at Jacob. That guy had great abs. I didn't really look at his face.

Jessica snapped me out of my watchings to talk about an upcoming shoping trip. I lost interest quickly, waiting for the upcoming torture known as Biology.

* * *

><p><strong>This is long and somehow about literally nothing.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!  
><strong>

**- INDIGO FATE**


	6. Sparkle

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

My hand twitched.

Not because I wanted to run my hands through _his _hair, like I'm sure Bella says in the book, but because I wanted to punch his blasted face off.

"Ladies first, partner." Edward Cullen pushed the microscope towards me.

I bit my tongue and nodded.

I took a look, and then sighed.

"Fuck this. I have no idea." I shoved it back towards him and sat back, enjoying the shocked look on his face. If I tried, I could probably remember what the answers where in the book.

But I wasn't one for trying, unless it was to my benefit.

I couldn't see how whatever this was would help later in life.

He glanced at the slide and then wrote somthing down.

I took a look at the second one. "Anaphase?" I guessed, eyeing the closed book on the egde of the table. Would the answers be in there? If so, that was pretty careless of the teacher.

"Yeah. Anaphase." Edward agreed.

A smug grin found it's way onto my face.

We - Well, Sparkles - finished the set task and then Mr. Banner came and marked our work.

"Mr. Cullen, couldn't you have let Ms. Swan do some of the work?"

"Hey! I answered one of them." I stated proudly.

"Well. Your lucky you have him as a partner the then." He gave me a pointed look, which I returned venomously. He turned around, so to stop myself from sticking out my tongue, I flipped him off.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"Find something funny, Ed?" Admittedly, he didn't look that scared. "I hope your Volvo does when I crush it." Ah, there we go. Now he's scared.

"What do you have against my car?" He yelled. Some people turned to look, and I smirked at his outburst.

"I have nothing against your car..." The bell sounded out, making half the room jump, "I have something against how much it _sparkles._" I a flash, I was out of the door resisting the urge to giggle like a little girl. I thought that was quite clever, on my part.

During P.E, I discovered that instead of being like clumsy Bella and hitting people by accident, I could do it on purpose with the same excuse.

After that, I made my way to my truck gleefully, nearly skipping.

But then I noticed Edward walking towards me.

I gulped. Did he know I knew? Was he going to eat me? Was he going to yell at me? Because I needed to get my insults right, y'know.

So I was massively careless with my little remark, but I seriously had something against his bloody shiny car. It wasn't my fault he got caught in the gravity of my point...

Right?

Wait, why the fuck was I scared of Sparkles? Just like his nickname, he's gay, why am I fearing him?

Oh wait, it's because he's a vampire.

I sprinted towards my truck, narrowly avoiding a certain dickface. Cough-Mike-Cough.

I yanked open my truck door and swung in, nearly pulling a funny face at Edward, before pulling out of the lot, him standing just meter away from where my truck was parked.

Ha! Son of a sparkley bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	7. Mother Fucker

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**IMPORTANT: Guys, I was thinking about having Lara fall in love with Edward, after a few thousand arguements, of course. How does that sound to you people, as the readers?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I made my way to school, mumbling in distaste. I had to avoid a van. How fantastic? So very _not._

I parked the Truck, and took a deep breath.

_You can do this, Swan. You've managed to piss off vampires and live, you can survive this, especially if Bella fucking can. _

I opened the door and hopped out, but instead of being a _total idiot _I didn't stand around to check out the snow chain things.

But my life just hates me.

I heard the van tyres squealling in protest to the brakes, suddenly just like three metres away from me.

"Oh fuck my life." I muttered just as the van was going to hit me and potentially squash my to death. But then a fucking thick-ass wall crashed into my side.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled as my head hit the pavement. Wow, I really was being overly sweary today, wasn't I?

I glared up at Edward Cullen, raising a hand to my head.

"Gee, thanks for that." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I just stopped you from getting hit by a van. Why are you pissed?" He yelled.

Heheh, swearing Edward was funny.

"Dude, I would've been fine!" Alright, I have never said 'Dude' in a serious conversation before. I did also realise what I'd said was a lie. But on the other hand, if I died, I might have woke up back home.

Ah, home.

London, with my dad. Maybe I could convince my mother to let me move to be with him. Where the weathers worse than Forks, and everyone is bizzarely unfriendly. **(I'm aloud to diss, I'm from England myself.) **

I quckly snapped from my day dream, and looked back at Edward.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I really think you should go to the hospital, Bella."

I sighed. I knew how this went. "Whatever. The sooner I get it done, the sooner I'm out of here." I muttered, sitting up and tring to ignore the numbing ache in my skull.

Just five minuets, many irritating remarks, five curse words and only one complaint, we arrived at the hospital and I found my self laying on a bed.

I took off the Goddamn head brace thingy and sat on the egde of the bed, swinging my legs.

Tyler was wheeled in blurting apologies.

"Dude, shut up. I'm alive. Get the fuck over it and do a better job next time." I told him, just as Edward walked in. He sent me a weird look, like he was wondering if I was serious or not.

"How are you Bells?" He asked.

"Fine - like I said many times."

"Well, I've come to spring you."

In walked that dog-faced man... Hh yeah, Carlisle.

Blonde hair, gold eyes, weird nose.

Yup, strangely like the guy who plays him in the movie.

After short introductions, he started to prod at my head.

I hissed in annoyanced as he touched somewhere tender.

"Did that hurt?"

Somehow, I didn't think 'What do you fucking think, Doc?' was appropriate.

"A little." I gave with a shrug.

"You were lucky."

"It was all thanks to Edward's speed and agility. I'm surprised he saved me. All we seem to do is argue." Carlisle raised an eyebrow, lucking from Edward to me.

"Thats not all we seem to do." He interjected.

"Really? Because this is both the third argument we've had, and the third time we've actually spoken to eachother. Excluding the fight in the ambulance." I told him. He didn't object. I grinned, smug.

"Well, your all done. Just take pain killers if your head hurts. Any dizziness, come back. Your free to go, your father is waiting."

"What about school?" I asked warily.

"I think it's best that you go home."

I threw my hands into the air with a 'whoop!' before jumping to my feet. I walked over to Edward. "Can we talk, for a sec?" I asked. He nodded stiffly.

As soon as we were out of ear shot, I pounced.

"You moved the van and made it over to me in seconds. Thats not human, so don't try to convince me otherwise. I won't tell other people, but I'm so curious it's not even funny. I will find out your dirty little secret, Cullen." It took all the strength I had not to say Sparkles, and spun on my heal before marching off, leaving a shocked vampire behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong>

**To clear things up, Lara's dad and mum are devorced, her dad's British but her mother is American. She lives with her mother, in New York. Her father is in England. **

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	8. Not Your Average Bitch

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Luce, don't you 'Seriously, Lar?' me, I'm a sucker for romance. And I know, her computer sucks ass.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

The next few days sucked. It was a boring life, Edward ignored me, I had piles of homework and Mike had decided to start asking me out again, along with Tyler and Eric.

I made my way to cafeteria with a dull look on my face, my bag nearly falling off my shoulder and a slight shuffle in my step.

I was so bbbbooooorrreeeedddddd!

I didn't realise what fun I was about to have.

I walked into the crowded cafeteria and made my way over to my normal table, not hungry after sneaking food in class.

Mike pounced as soon as I sat down. "Yo Bella, I was thinking that we should go to the dance together, alright?" Cocky little - Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen until Biology. I glanced at Edward, just in time to catch his eye and notice one of the schools metal knives snap in his hand. I almost giggled, before remembering the situation.

"No, Mike." I sighed. He stood up boldly, confusing me. Since when did he have the balls to stand up for himself?

"Why? Why won't you go with me?" Great, now we had everyone's attention. This guy is way more of an ass than he was in the book. I stood up, and he shrunk back a little.

"Because I don't want to."

"Give five good reasons." He said smartly. I grinned, and raised a hand. I raised a finger with each point.

"You're a dick, you're a cock, you're dumb, you're ignorant and I hate you. There we go, five points." I wiggled my fingers before slapping him around the face with my raised hand. It echoed through the room, and soon people started to snicker.

Jessica was up in a flash and gave a sharp upper cut, hitting me under the chin and causing my head rock back. White lights exploded behind my eyes. Who knew she could punch like that? There were gasps and shocked mumbled. I tilted my head to look at her, my neck clicking with the movement. I saw red.

"Stupid bitch! Don't you dare slap him!" She yelled. I raised my fist, a determind and somewhat scary look on my face, but Angela was suddenly in my way. She shook her head, grabbing my arm.

I sighed.

"Let me be the mature one." I dropped my arm and turned away, walking towards the door.

"Stupid little whore, too scared to fight me. I thought you were 'tough'." Jessica called, mocking. People 'ooh'ed and I was suddenly in a much better mood, coming to a halt and clenching my fists.

I grinned, turned on my heel and walked slowly back towards her.

"Jessica, I may seem like your average bitch, but I am so much more," I paused, now directly infront of her, "Because I don't punch like a girl." My fist collided with the right side of her jaw and she spun, falling and hitting the table with a thud.

I left the teenagers cheering, but left quickly incase of any teachers coming to Jessica's aid.

I laughed gleefully and punched a locker.

I was scary happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I just needed to punch Jessica, so if you didn't like it then fuck off. That was for my benefit.<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	9. Girlish Squeal

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Hello, the lot of you perfect little people with your perfect little opinions and your perfect little reviews.**

**In other words, review, bitches.**

**Oh and, the flames don't bother me, so don't even try to tick me off.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I made my way to Biology, still grinning.

On my way down the hall, five people high-fived me, three slapped my back with smiles and ten other's just congratulated me.

I bet Bella couldn't punch like that, I thought smugly.

I walked into the science room and sat next to Sparkles.

"Nice little show." He said, smiling at me.

Fuck me, I had to actually resist fawning over him like the God he looked like.

"I sure thought so. She shouldn't have called me a whore." I said smugly.

"It was a good punch." He admitted. My grin widened, and the teacher started to the class.

I admit, I snuck glances his way, playing it off as looking at the clock or out the window. He was, undoubtedly, one of the hottest guys I had ever seen, hands down. There was no way I would deny that.

Sadly, the whole sparkley thing was a turn off.

"Are you going to the dance?" Edward asked me as we put away our stuff.

"Seriously? Is that an actual question? Because honestly, I would rather spend my life as Jessica." Shit, dammit! I used to say that about Bella, and I'll be damned if I replace Jessica Freaking Stanley. Through my mental cursing, I heard Sparkles start to speak.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm not going either-"

"Not a fan of the whole dance-to-shitty-pop-music-and-get-unintentially-drunk?" I asked, interuping him.

He nodded in agreement. "It's not my... Scene. So I was kind of thinking that we could do something together? I mean, I need to go to Port Angeles to get something, so..." He actually looked nervous.

Time to play!

"Like, as a date?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes - I mean, no. Well, it would just be two friends. You in?"

I pulled a face. "I don't like the term friends." I muttered.

"Good," Edward said, his face sullen. "Because I'm not a good friend for you." Fuck my life, he was going to get all broody.

"Allies?" I asked, sticking out my hand before he could launch into a speech about how it was dangerous for me to be near him.

He shook my hand, and I flashed him a grin before leaving to gym.

When I got home, in the safe cover of Bella's room, I let out a girlish squeal and leant back against the door. Sliding down to the floor, I had one thought running through my mind.

_I just punched a bitch and got a vampire to ask me out. My life fucking rules._

* * *

><p><strong>(This is for the person who asked me to do Eddie-Boy's P.O.V, and is set in the cafeteria)<strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

Emmett was laughing his head off, as soon as Bella's fist slammed into Jessica Stanley's chin.

I watched the human with awe. Forks really hadn't been the same since she showed up. That's the first fight I've ever seen happen here, even after coming to live here several times.

There was something about the little human - It made my dead heart flutter. But I wasn't good enough for her. I was a monster, a cold, dead monster.

I noticed Bella slip out of the room, just as Coach Clapp walked in the oposite door.

"Whats going on here?" She yelled.

Everyone scattered, even me and my siblings, even Jessica. No one wanted to get the blame for anything.

The bell sounded, and the halls filled with life, just like my head did with Bella's brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at writing from Sparkles' P.O.V, and I hate sap, so that kind of failed.<strong>

**Seems like Lara's feeling somewhat Teenager-In-Love-Ish. **

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	10. I'm Not Crying It's The Goddamn Rain

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Everlasting Purple, I had wrote the first couple of chapters, like last year, but never updated them, and it was before I read yours. I do admit, yours influenced my a bit, but so did plenty of others I'd read. I'm sorry if it seemed like I had stolen your sort of idea, because I really loved your story.**

**This chapter, Lara gets a little emotional. But it's under good circumstances, I guess, and it's only a little bit. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

It really had sunk in.

I'd been in the Twi-Universe for a while, and I had finally realised that I might never see my friends, my old home again.

And it hurt. Like a bitch.

I might never see my father again. My father, the metal-loving, film-geek angry-Brit, that seemed to be the only person who _actually _cared.

I missed all of my misfit friends, even Melissa, a Twilight lover. Leia was my best friend, and the punkiest person in our school. We had keyed thousands of cars together, vandalised so many walls, and life just wouldn't be the same with out her.

Shocking even my self, I missed my druggie, no-good mother. The same mother that caused me to have a sob-story, like every other Goddamn Mary-Fuckin'-Sue. I rarely saw her, and when I did, she was drunk or high-off-her-fat-ass on some shit she had gotten from a bunch of teenagers she'd probably slept with.

I should probably leave it at that, and I will. I didn't like crying. I'm such a coward. Hell, I'm sat out on the school field in the shitting rain, because if anyone sees me, the rain drops will make it look like I'm _not_ crying.

I had Bella's iPod at full volume, blasting out LostProhets 'Can't Catch Tomorrow', and therefore jumped like Hell when a cold hand touched my shoulder.

I recovered quickly.

It was the day I was supposed to sit with Sparkles, so it made sense that he came after me when I left the cafeteria.

I pulled out the earphones and shoved the iPod into my bag.

"Why didn't you come and sit with me?" Eddie asked, sitting down beside me.

"I didn't much like being called over like a dog." I said with false-cheer.

"Sorry. It's just, you said, at the hospital-"

"I have some theories, if thats what your asking." I loved to act. I was, surprisingly good at it. So when I tilted my head to look at with a grin, I wasn't shocked when he continued as if nothing was wrong.

"Tell me."

I wasn't prepared to chicken out like Bella tried to. I had also thought logically. As a teenage girl in this sort of world, I would've guessed Vampire or Werewolf by this stage, regardless of the fact that I knew what was going to happen.

"Well... I was thinking along the lines of Vampires and Werewolves, maybe magic." I said casually. I can't believe Bella compared him to Spidey and Super Man. That was low, and copywrite. Ish.

I noticed him stifen, and he quickly changed the subject. I grinned, before I realised what he'd said.

"You've been crying."

What a crock of shit...

"No I haven't." Wow, I didn't think I'd sound that defensive.

"Your lying, Bella." He said, staring at me with that brooding smile. Ugh. It did not suit him.

"_No I'm not._" I stressed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his forehead creasing.

"I miss my mother." I answered truthfully, before I got up.

I was soaked, but it wouldn't stop me from marching through school with my head held high.

"And I didn't cry. It was the rain."

I heard his laughing as I walked off, but didn't turn back. I got to avoid him for a while, because we were doing blood typing.

And I wasn't afraid of the red stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sucks, I know. I'll try to get the next one up quicker.<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	11. Face Ache

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my OC.**

**Alright, I'm going to attempt longer chapters. It's hard, because this story has me struggling, but anything for my Reviewers. **

**And, I have been writing this story, _Violetta; Poison In A Pretty Bottle _which is completely my own, my own story, my own characters. I wanted to know if you guys were interested. If you are, I'll upload the Summary onto this, then see what you think from there. It's supernatural, but not vampires and werewolves. Please tell me in a Review or PM.**

**And if I do, no stealing. It's entirely mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

After a quick make-up session in the girls toilets, I made my way to Biology.

I walked in, and smiled. It was Edward-free, and I could see the blood typing equipment on Mike's desk. He, the poor boy, looked confused as to why all the crap was in his place, but he shrugged it off and sat down.

I followed his lead, sitting down and staring out the window, where I could see Edward waiting in his car. I laughed quietly. He was bobbing his head in time to music, clearly not realising someone was watching him

"Ms. Swan, are you listening." Mr. Banner's monotone voice made me jump and turn to look at him.

"Yup." I popped the 'p'.

"It didn't look like you were." Same, Goddamn emotionless tone.

"Yeah, I had a think to my self about that, just now. Turns out, I'm ok with it." Ok, so I totally quoted a Disney movie, but whatever. 'Prom' was good, and it had one georgous dude, with long hair and a motorbike... Like a shirtless Jacob, in New Moon... And great abs...

_Woah, snap out of it, before you drool! _I snapped to myself mentally. Sometimes, I just loved having the excuse of being a teenage girl.

I pricked my finger, following the instuctions silently and finishing quickly. I was done. Something had gone right, finally.

But...

"Ms. Swan, can you please take Mike to the nurse? He isn't feeling well." For fucks sake!

I thought I'd gotten out of this!

Shitting plot, you just want me have to spend time with Edward and his fucking Sparkley hot ass.

I nodded feebly, got up, grabbed my bag and practically yanked a green Mike out of the room.

He leant on me, one hand around my waist as I tried to hold him upright.

It wasn't long before he decided to grab my ass.

I slapped his hand away.

"Not touching below the equator." At his hopeful glance towards my chest, I snapped. "Or above, face-ache."

He grumbled and pulled away, before stumbling to the ground and throwing up. He lay on the pavement moaning as I watched.

Secretly, I was quite flattered. It wasn't everyday I, Lara Jayne, got any interest from boys. Although, Mike was a skeeze and Bella was infinately thinner than me, so...

"Are you happy now?" He groaned.

"Definately. This really is rather amusing." I retorted.

Interuppting what ever was about to come out of the ill-looking boy's mouth, a voice I refused to compare to velvet spoke up.

"Bella?"

"Hi S-Edward." Fuck - I almost called him Sparkles! Inside, I was rolling around on the floor and laughing my ass off. On the outside, I looked openly annoyed.

"What did you do? Try to murder him?" Edward joked.

"Theres an idea. Think you could help me drag him into the woods?" I, on the other hand, wasn't joking. The little twat was starting to piss me off.

"We could always just leave him here." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Good-Two-Sleeves Eddie was seriously suggesting that?

"Your on. But I can't go back to class."

"Then skip. Come with me." He said, tilting his head to look at me.

"It's a deal, if you let me do one thing first." He nodded eagerly.

**Five Minuets Later**

I giggled manically as I keyed 'Jessica Was 'Ere' into the side of Mikey's car.

Mike himself couldn't see, luckily, from were he was trying to crawl towards the office. I put little kisses and a heart around the writing, before using the key to poke a hole into one of his tires.

Edward was shaking his head, but chuckling and not stopping me from what I was doing. I grinned.

"Alright, lets go." I said, straitening up and shoving the key back into my pocket.

"Ok, this way." He started to walk towards his Volvo. I ignored him, walking straight over to Shitty Shitty Bang Bang.

Not a millisecond later, I was being thrown over a cold shoulder and carried over to that Goddamn car of his.

* * *

><p><strong>This is long. Ish. <strong>

**Ok, it's long for me.**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	12. Stawberry?

**I hope you like this...**

**Ok, so this is the summary to my own story, if your interested;**

Phasewalker, Violetta Black, is the youngest in a secret supernatural organisation known as D.E.A.T.H. Violetta's adoptive father plays a large part in the group, as one of the strongest Elders - but when a mortal teenage boy starts to cause trouble, he sends her to deal with it.

So, she has to go to school.

Now in foreign water, the formally homeschooled Phasewalker is drowning. She could kill a man - but Maths was an entirely different matter. Falling in love - now that was even worse.

**I don't own Twilight, thank God.**

**I'm going to love it up this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

"Favourite movie?" Edward asked, shifting so that he was leaning on his left arm. We were laying on Charlie's roof, having climbed up their just moments after coming in from school. Edward had told Alice over the phone that he was staying out, so that we could hang around.

"Kick Ass, Orphan or... Scott Pilgrim Vs The World." I said honestly. "Wait! No, maybe Shaun of the Dead, or Zombieland. Actually, Let Me In. Definately Let Me In." I changed my mind. I was a film geek, and therefore had a ridiculous amount of favourite movies.

"Let Me In?" He questioned. "The remake of the Sweedish Vampire movie, Let the Right One In, right?" He had a spark of humour in his voice, and in his eyes. I grinned.

"Something like that. It's cool, especially when she attacks that running guy in the little alclove thing. Chloe Morez is an awesome actress."

He nodded along with me as I gushed.

"Favourite song?"

"Uh..." I thought for a second, before deciding on the song I had had on my brain for the past week. "Little Bird, by Ed Sheeran."

"I haven't heard that one. How does it go?" Fuck me. For the first time since I'd arrived in Forks, I freaking blushed. Not just a little, I mean like full-out Bella-Tomato-Face blush.

"What do you mean?"

"Sing a little of it." That son of a bitch. Why did he want me to- Oh God he was giving me that flirty look, looking through his eye lashes. Stupid vampire.

Reluctantly, I muttered the lyrics almost tunelessly.

"But if I kissed you, would your mouth read this truth? Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do-" My words died in my throat. In a flash, Edward had rolled over, and was now supporting his wait on his hands and balancing above me.

"Do they?" He asked. I muttered something incoherent.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Snap the Hell out of it, Lara!

"Do what?" I asked, swallowing quietly. I wasn't going to become all girlie and wierd when he did that. But his breath did weirdly smell devine.

Fuck!

"Lips. Do they taste like strawberries?" He had leaned in closer. Oh for Gods sake!

Our noses were almost touching.

Our lips were less than two inches apart...

And then my phone rang.

But I wasn't going to let cliches rule my life.

"Why don't we see?" I retorted, punching my pocket, feeling my phone crack and stop ringing, and crashed my lips to his.

Screw it, I'll be his Goddamn Bella.

Woah! Hold up there! I did not just say that!

There I was, kissing the boy I had hated for years, and who was, literally, a book character.

But, holy shit, he was fucking hot!

Edward pulled away, and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Bella, I have to tell you something-"

"You a vampire, I know." I blurted. Oh God, that felt good.

"What? How?"

"First of all, call me Lara."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, I am so evil.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review! **

**- INDIGO FATE**


	13. Sucks? Get it? No? Alright

**I hope you like this...**

**Woohoo! Thankyou for the reviews, I wasn't sure if you'd like this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight, evidently.**

**And Luce, did I push you down the stairs? No. I just plotted to. You avoided the opportunity. It would have a been a controlled, hilarious experiment. Sam was all for it. *Wink Wink***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I stared at Bella blankly, wishing I could read her mind more than ever.

"Why?" Why would I call her Lara? That wasn't her name!

Of course, we were still in the awkward I'm-On-Top-Of-You sort of position, and my lips still tingled from kissing her, but I was confused and not prepared to move.

"I'm not Bella Swan - I'm Lara Jayne, S-" She sighed. "My last name is Swan, but there is no relation. Trust me. What I'm going to tell you, is going to make you think that I'm insane. But your a vampire, and thats near-impossible, so you have to give a chance."

I nodded. "Ok, go ahead."

"You might want to move." She said, eyeing my arms.

"Fine." I pecked her lips, suprising the both of us, before rolling until I was next to her.

"I knew you were a vamp as soon as I came into Forks. Before I saw you. Now, before you get any ideas, I am human. But I'm not from here. From Forks, Arizona, or anything like that. I'm from New York, but... Different dimension New York."

I stared blankly.

"Look, I don't understand this anymore than you do. One day, I was myself, smaller than this, curvier, with dyed-blue hair," What the Hell? "And green eyes. Being tall for a while really is quite fun though..." She paused. "The next, I was in a police cruiser, terrified that I had done something worse than usual, before Charlie called me Bella. A fictional character."

This was the most serious I'd ever seen her, so I had no choice but to believe what she said.

"Where I come from, there's this book saga. It's four books, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. In these stories, a human girl, Isabella Marie Swan, falls for a sparkley-ass vampire called Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

I stared, still confused.

"I knew everything that was going to happen, vaguely, up to this point. The car crash, the blood typing. I knew everything about you, your family, before I even set foot in Forks. I hated you all, sure. But thats because the books suck." She paused, a childish and familiar grin spreading over her face, "Oh the irony. Sucks? Get it? No? Alright." Her smile faded when she realised I wasn't laughing.

"What your saying is... Ridiculous."

She nodded, smiling softly.

"So is the idea of Vampire's sparkling." She said, "What happened to Dracula, man? I used to get nicknamed _Draculara_ before Twilight came out!" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. **(If any of you have read Monster High, you will know where I got that name from, but I did change it slightly.) **

"Easy. Bella has ridiculously bad self-esteem, even though the author made her beautiful. She's too perfect, with an unreadable mind, selflessness, modesty, a seemingly strict no-swearing rule, the shitty ability to fall on a flat surface, she loves Wuthering Hieghts, loves that Goddamn hunk-of-junk truck and Debussy, blushes if someone walks passed her and glances her way, and is seemingly ignorant the fact that _everyone in the fucking book hates her_ apart from your character and Alice's!" By the end of her rant, she was all flustered, red-faced and out of breath.

She couldn't have made that up, she's not that fantastic a liar.

I leaned forward, capturing her scorched lips with my own.

"I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this was hard.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Make sure to check out 'Bloodied Tears Of A Loneley Vampyre', by the way. It's my latest story.**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	14. Dumbass

**I hope you like this...**

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry for not updating. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I was pouting. Big time.

Edward was crumbling. Big time.

I didn't want to meet his 'parents' because I was just bad with adult figures. Especially ones that drank blood.

"B-Lara," Well, at least he remembered, "Don't be difficult."

"But Sparkles," He grimaced, "I'm mean Eddie," He growled, "Dude! Why do I have come with you?" I whined, giving up on the name thing.

"Because I love you?" He tried weakly, reaching one hand from the wheel to stoke my face.

I pulled a poker face, trying not to melt. I was becoming a sappy teenager, and I hated it. I hadn't cursed in like... Five minuets. Thats _painful. _

"Fuck." I shouted. Seeing as we stuck in traffic, I was so loud, some people turned in their cars to look at us. "Ahhhh, that felt good." I murmured, sinking back in the seat.

"Why did you just-"

"Doesn't matter." I deadpanned. "I'm not meeting your parents."

"Lara, come one. We're half way there." Edward stressed.

I shrugged. "I'll wait in the car."

"Why? Are you scared?" He asked, eyes wide.

I scoffed. "No. I'm just bad with adults. Before I'd been sucked to Hell I hadn't seen my mother in like two weeks, and her room is across the hall. That's how bad I get along with parents. Even my own."

"But Carlisle and Esme will love you."

"Thats what my last boyfriend said. So I met his parents. They moved a week later."

"I will carry you in." He threated.

I snorted.

* * *

><p>Edward's shoulder wasn't comfortable.<p>

Hitting his back endlessly I was lugged into the Cullens house over my Sparkley boyfriend's arm.

Oh, how I love first impressions.

Esme and Carlisle looked slightly shocked when Edward set me on my feet, and I turned to glare at him.

With a grin, he chuckled. "Are you going to sulk now?"

Straight face.

"Oh, jees, you are."

With one last glare, and whipped my head around and decided to put my acting skills to the ultimate test.

With a bright grin and excited eyes, I extended my hand to the parental vampires.

"Hello. You may know me as Bella Swan, but my name's actually Lara." I said kindly.

I felt Edward's stare bore into my back.

"What. The. Fu-"

"Edward, don't swear." Esme reprimanded, before she took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I winced. This was stretching my tolerance.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme. Edward said you had something to explain."

I quirked an eyebrow, craning my neck to look at Sparkles.

"Oh did he?" I asked. Esme pulled back, smiling.

"Hello Lara," Carlisle started, saying my name hesitantly. My mouth was starting to hurt. I hadn't smiled this much in years. "We've obviously met. Call me Carlisle."

I felt Edward's arm wrap behind my waist. I stepped away from him.

"Are you still mad?" He whined.

"No. I just like messing with you." I flashed him a grin. He rolled his eyes, having no chance to retort befor Emmett came barging in.

"Hello my soon-to-be-human-sister." He boomed.

"Jesus - Loud as God's revolver and twice as shiney or what?" I joked. Rosalie, who trailed behind him, didn't look impressed.

"You BS-ing me, little human."

My eyebrows hit my hair line.

"BS?" I repeated.

"Yeah. You BS-ing me."

Seeing as I had no idea where he was going with this, or how it made sense, I decided to play along.

"What do you mean, BS? Like... Bram Stoker?" Oh, how I love irony.

Everyone accept for Emmett and Rosalie smiled.

"Whose Bram Stoker?" I gaped at Emmett. How did he not know who that was?

"Your kidding." Edward scoffed. Staring the large vampire for a second, he shook his head. "He honestly doens't know."

"Wrote the best vampiric novel ever? Basically started a revolution of the Gothic genre. Van Helsing? Transylvania? Fangs?"

All I recieved was a blank stare.

"For the love of all things to do with liquor." I muttered quietly. Putting on a poor Romanian accent, I immitated the best fictional Goddamn character ever. "I vant to suck your blood."

It all dawned on him at once.

"Ohhhhhhhh..."

"Dumbass." Me and Edward said simutaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was about nothing.<strong>

**And it sucked. **

**Seriously sorry about not updating. Next chapter, she will explain all.**

**Review! **

**- INDIGO FATE**


	15. Sparkle? I'd Rather Burn

**I hope you like this...**

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry for not updating. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

Seconds later, Alice pranced into the room at a high speed.

I contained my laughter, a song running through my head.

I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. **(If you don't know what that is, I'm ashamed of you all.) **

"You must be the girl who captured my brother's heart."

I almost puked there and then. My fake grin faded into a ghost of a smile because frankly, she pissed me off and my cheeks seriously hurt.

By Edward's chuckle, I knew he I was reaching my limit.

"I'm Alice."

"Lara."

"Oh I know, I also know everything your going to tell us. It plays out pretty well."

Oh. My. God.

How was she so... Happy?

"Well, thats good to know."

"And when an insult for Rose comes to mind - Don't say it."

Edward snorted, and Blondie growled.

"Why?"

"You like you arms, I presume?" Alice asked.

"It was that offensive?" She nodded slowly, as a sly grin formed on my face. "Challenge accepted."

"You really do have a death wish." Rosalie growled. I shrugged.

"I have been in worse situations." I said nonchalantly.

"What? Worse than being in a house full of vampires?" Edward scoffed.

"Alcohol and weed was involved."

"I worry about you." Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"Good for you. That's sure something I'm not used to. Anyway - Who wants to hear the truth about how much my life sucks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I had insisted on Lara sitting on my lap as she told her story. She had compromised, and ended sitting between my legs, leaning back into my chest.

As she explained to them about where she came from and what had happened to her, I tried to imagine what she really looked like.

Long dyed _blue _hair, green eyes, curvy and small. All things Bella Swan's body wasn't.

Everyone's thoughts rung in my ears, alerting me of their disbelief, apart from Jasper and Alice, who had known before Lara had explained.

"Any questions?" Lara asked weakly, taking in everyone's faces. I have to admit, it wasn't looking good for her.

"She's not lying." Me and Jasper both told everyone, simultaneously, before our family had a chance to disagree.

"This is impossible - You can't believe her!" Rosalie hissed. I saw something dawn on Lara's face. That insult, I realised, had just sprung to mind.

"Don't." I whispered to her. She sent me a pleading look, but I shook my head slightly. I didn't want her to get hurt. She huffed but remained silent.

"She wasn't lying," Jasper insisted, "I would be able to tell."

"Then she's deluded herself into believing her own lie." Rose spat.

"Oh sh-" I muttered, but Lara cut me off, jumping to her feet.

"I am not deluded, and if I was, I would've thought up something better than vampires that fucking _sparkle _and come from a novel I hate. I would've much prefered to wind up somewhere with more bloodshed, action and overall _burning._" She ranted.

Rosalie growled, standing up. Lara stood her ground, chin pointed arrogantly and eyes flashing with anger.

I couldn't help it.

I looked at her ass.

Hey, she was hot when she was angry!

_Dude, calm the freaking lust. _Jasper chimed mentally. I sent him a sheepish grin.

"You can't fight a vampire, girl, so don't even go there."

"I'm sure I could try - Who cares, maybe if I died I would end up home!"

"That'd be good for all of us!" Rosalie yelled, stalking towards _my _Lara.

I growled, leaping to my feet.

The two of them stopped, staring at eachother, before Lara said a line I recognoised from her fight in the cafeteria.

"Let me be the mature one." She said, before turning and walking back towards me. I winced, holding my unneeded breath for Rosalie to blow up, but thankfully she didn't, and I sat back down, pulling Lara with me.

"Once again, any questions?" Lara repeated calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out longer than expected.<strong>

**Again, sorry about not updating.**

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	16. Moon Beds And Barbie Dolls

**I hope you like this...**

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**If I don't update, it's because of my artwork - I've been drawing a lot lately, so sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

"What's your world like?" Alice asked, her eyes bright.

"Uh..." I thought for a second. It was very similar to Forks, but I wasn't the best person to ask. "Just like here," I finally answered, "But I haven't got fantastic life experience - I'm usually on the ass end of an ass kicking, in detention, breaking out of detention or hiding from police." Not a truer statement had ever been said, from my mouth.

"What about your family?" Esme asked. I grimaced.

"My mother's a crack-addicted whore and my dad's in London." I deadpanned. I saw everyone - thats right, even _Rosalie _- wince in sympathy. "I wouldn't really say I have that much of a 'family'."

"Friends?" Alice chimed.

"Three. Melissa Johnston, total Twi-hard, Leia Malone, total Goth, and her Punk boyfriend, Elijah Collins. We're the Gothic misfits of NCTC." I answered.

"NCTC?" Edward asked.

"Nicholas Chamberlaine Technology College. We just call it Nico or NCTC, it's the worst school in New York joined college, with the worst rep and the nickname of 'Thicko Nico'." I said, grinning fondly. **(This isn't an American school, but I'm from England myself and I didn't know if 'New York High' would be correct or not) **

"Your world sounds pretty... weird." Emmett said, curiousity sparking in his eyes.

"Oh you'd love it," I said, "Everyone loves a brute."

He growled at me, causing me to grin back innocently.

"You really are in an annoying mood today, aren't you?" Edward mused.

"Hangin' with Sparkles and Friends does that to a person." I scroffed.

"What do you have against 'sparkles'?" Alice cried.

I looked her dead in the eyes, my eyes narrow.

"Shall I list the reasons chronologically, or alphabetically?" I asked, cocking my head to the right. My intense gaze made her shift uncomfortably.

"Eddie - You've got yourself one scary girlfriend." Emmett said warily. Sparkles growled at his brother, and I just grinned, triumphant.

"You should see me with blue hair."

"You had blue hair?" Alice shrieked. "That's, like, _against _the rules of fashion!"

"That was the point." I said, nodding joyfully, "I got suspened from school for ages - but I still showed up. It was the only time I bothered to arrive on time, and that was just because I enjoyed the annoyed looks I got from the teachers." **(True story. I got suspended for having blue hair last year) **

"What a pathetic plea for attention." Rosalie muttered.

"Says the girl that looks like Barbie on a Goddamn Moon Bed." I sneered.

"Moon Bed?"

"Well, your pale, so you can't have been on a Sun Bed. It makes sense." I insisted. She glared.

"Ok, maybe we should go upstairs before you get youself killed." Edward said, standing up and pulling me with him.

"It really was nice to meet you all!" I called as practically dragged me away.

Met his family. Check. Introduced myself well. Check. Got them to believe my story. Check. Get meeting to go smoothly. Eh...

Close enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle P.O.V<strong>

It seemed so impossible, but she sounded so sure. Maybe there was other worlds.

I'd have to do some research, ask her about the differences.

Now where did I put that book...

* * *

><p><strong>Esme P.O.V<strong>

Oh I'm so glad Edward's finally found someone. He seemed so happy, joking around like that.

Of course, Lara is rather odd - Not even from our world, so she says.

I wonder if she'll ever get back...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

I have to take her shopping. I'll ask her about it tomorrow. She would look amazing in designer jeans, Amani, maybe?

I wonder if I can get her to wear a skirt, or pink?

Oh my God! She would look georgous in Stiletto boots...

Maybe I could get some new Jimmy Choos, too...

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V<strong>

Her emotions were so odd... Out of place.

She was ridiculously calm when talking about her family, on the outside at least.

I had felt the brief glimmer of pain as she even spoke her of her mother - but she sure hid it well.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett P.O.V<strong>

B... B... Y... A...

Dammit? What was that finishing move again?

Maybe Lara likes Mortal Kombat...

... Maybe she could show me the finishing moves!

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie P.O.V<strong>

That little bitch!

How could she come in here, lie like that.

She was just pleaing for attention, and using my brother.

Even Emmett liked her! How could he?

And insulting me like that!

I might just go and snap her scawny, imperfect neck, drink her blood and boast about it later!

Edward deserves someone so much better!

That little whore...

* * *

><p><strong>Though I'd give you a little extra there. <strong>

**And I updated quicker! Woo!**

**Yes, my name is Lara, and yes, my best friend is also called Leia. It's fun working our adventures into this. xD**

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	17. CockBlock

**I hope you like this...**

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**So sorry about not updating, ideas have been annoying me, I had writers block, I've been drawing and I got addicted to MemeCenter...**

**Anyway, butcher me all you like. But...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

Edward pushed me down onto his sofa, kissing my lips softly, supporting himself above me. I knotted my hands in his hair, savouring the taste of him as his tongue searched my mouth.

I turned us over, so that I was on top, and I felt his chest rumble with a growl.

"Isn't the man supposed to lead?" He joked between kisses.

"Don't be a pig." I retorted, gasping for air before diving back for more.

A meer thirty seconds later, he pushed me back, eyes black.

"Lara-"

"I know." I sighed, sitting up.

"Uh..." He eyed my legs and hips, "You're kind of straddling me."

"I know." I said, making no attempt to move. In a flash, he moved me until we were both sat upright, facing eachother. "Alright freaking Prude-asaurous." I muttered.

"Don't be such a tease." He hummed. I flashed him a 500-Kilowatt grin. "Tell me more about your friends and family."

My smile faded as I thought about home.

"Well, my best friend, Leia, is like the richest kid in New York. She's Goth as a rebelian against her lawyer parents - they buy her affections with all kinds of fancy shit. We've been friends since my dad left, I guess. Melissa is my only friend from when I was part of a happy, normal family, back when I was a happy, normal kid. All my other friends left when I befriended Leia. Elijah is the kindest, cutest and most terrified boy you will ever meet. It took him five years to get the courage to ask out Leia when they were fourteen - they've been inseperable for almost three years."

"And your parents?" He asked.

I thought about lying.

The thought went straight through my head, just to say a little about my mum, act like it didn't bother me, and tell him about how awesome my dad is.

But I felt my careful walls crumble as I looked in his eyes, and I felt the burn of unshed tears as I tried my hardest to stop my lip from quivering.

"I haven't had proper parents since I was twelve." I said quietly. I didn't like telling people this shit - It make me seem like I was searching for attention, sympathy and made me feel like Bella Swan. But, I guess my background made me who I was - God, I really must be an awful person - so Edward did kind of deserve to know."When my dad left for England, he promised to come back for me one day, and that I could visit him all the time. So I did - until my mum banned all contact with him. She was a mess without him and got into the wrong crowds. First, it started with simple ciggarettes. I barely noticed - I was out too much to care. Then it was drugs, not the hard stuff, but enough to make her stupid. Then she got into buisness with a local gang - New Yorks Volturi, if you will - and she hasn't been the same since. We barely speak to each other, and never get along. But I know people with it worse than me, so, whatever."

"Why do I get the impression you haven't told anyone that for a while?"

"Thats because I haven't - Now lets move on, Sparkles, this subject puts me in a shitty mood." I grumbled, running a hand through 'my' hair.

"How about I make you feel better?" Edward said, pushing me on my back and climbing on top of me.

"Dude, deja vu." I muttered.

"So it seems," He smirked, before lowering his head. I raised to meet him, just as Emmett decided to call...

"Eddie - LarLar! It's Baseball time!"

"FOR FUCKSAKE!" I yelled. "YOU ARE _SUCH _A COCK BLOCK, EMMETT FREAKING CULLEN!"

And Jesus Christ, that dude could laugh...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about how short it is, ect...<strong>

**Review? Even if I don't deserve it?**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	18. It Hates You

**I hope you like this...**

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**Got consumed by my Pokemon games... Sorry I didn't update... Charizard and Totodile needed me...**

**Hate me a ton, but please...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

When we got downstairs, it kinda sunk in that Emmett had said baseball.

Whilst the vampire teens quarelled about teams, I was slowly reliving the horror that was watching Twilight, which alerted them when my heart started to speed up.

"You alright, love?" Edward asked, coming to my side. I swallowed. At the baseball field, three nomadic vamps turned up and the next events lead to a war of sorts...

But, a lot events hadn't happened... The meadow... Nearly getting raped... The beach - SHIT I MISSED OUT ON JACOB'S ABBS!

Woah, wrong subject...

"Lara! Are you ok?" I blinked, and turned my head towards Edward. I stared for a second.

"Yeah, fine." I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "I just remembered something weird."

I should be fine, it was a different part of the time line... So yeah, it's fine. I'll be fine...

And besides, baseballs awesome.

"Ok... I'll drive to the field with Lara, you guys run." Edward said, walking away from me and holding up his car keys.

I grinned, skippng behind him and grabbing the keys. "I am so driving!" I cheered, sprinting for the door.

Just as I reached for the door knob, Edward grabbed me and swung me around.

"Didn't think that'd work..." I muttered, as he snatched back the keys. "You suck!" I moaned loudly.

"Yeah - blood." He said with a smirk, before throwing me over his shoulder and practically charging for his car as I laughed.

Once in the car, with myself still laughing, I turned towards him and choked out, "Dude, you're way funnier when you lighten up a little."

"Seriously though, Lara, you will _never _drive this car. Ever."

"What?"

"It doesn't like you after you scratched it." He joked.

"It fuckin' needed that scratch. Y'know, I planned to outright crash head-on into it."

"And that is also another reason why you will never drive it."

"Shut up, Sparkles..." I said under my breath.

"Heard that."

"No shit, Sherlock." I sung, making a clicking noise at the end of Sherlock. He grimaced.

"You really are very annoying." The car rolled to a stop and I looked out the window before opening the door to climb out.

"I do try..." I then quietly retorted, staring at the sheer size of the field. Why would it need to-

I mentally facepalmed - of course they needed a large field, Emmett's playing.

After five more minuets of arguments, the teams were settled into Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, Vs Alice, Edward and Carlisle. Me and Esme sat on a conveniently placed rock and I paid no attention to almost invisable blurs.

Instead, I tried to return Esme's kind smiles and weak conversation, but her motherly cheerfulness was a foreign concept, and vaguely creepy.

The moment I was dreading came about, when Alice froze and suddenly became all panic-y.

"Shit!" I hissed, at the same time she sad three fatefull words...

"Vampires are coming..."

"Oh God, I'm screwed." I moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>This is short because I wanted that to be a cliff hanger... But I refuse to apologise for something I did intentially.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	19. I'll Handle This Alone

**I hope you like this...**

**Lucy, it's POKEMON! PokeMON! MON! Jesus, it's like the best thing in the world - well, more so the old Red and Blue than the current shit... And I guess it's kinda second in line to the pure awesomeness of Lord Of The Rings, but you wouldn't know about that. **

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**I thought I'd update this one quickly, because I made the last chapter quite short, and it was a cliff hanger.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

"You already know about this?" Edward hissed, coming closer.

"Hey-Hey-Hey! I didn't know it was still gonna happen. It shouldn't be happening now anyway! Shit! I don't wanna nearly die!" I almost screamed, hopping down from the rock.

"What? Whats not supposed to happen?"

"Three vampires, Victoria, something and Jack - or James... I can't really remember - show up. In the books, Bella almost dies after enduring a chase thing with Jack or James - It wasn't supposed to happen yet, so I didn't say anything."

"So you didn't say anything!" He roared. I flinched and he instantly looked regretful. "Lara I'm so-"

"Ten seconds!" Alice chimed, I clenched my jaw, stopping a train of profanity I was tempted to fire off at Sparkles, glaring darkly. I barely noticed the rest of the vampires forming around us, as Edward's resistance melted and grabbed me into a quick hug before standing protectively infront of me.

I remained stiff.

Yelling seriously pissed me off unless I was able to join in without feeling awful.

And it scared me that I'd feel awful about yelling at a book character.

The three red-eyed bloodsuckers entered the clearing slowly, and I watched as all of their gazed fixed on me.

I knew they wouldn't just not notice a singular beating heart.

"You have a human..." Said the leader-ish one... Lau... Lauren... Laurent! That was his name... Wait... Crap, I was said human.

"We would gladly take her off your hands..." Victoria hummed.

"Hey listen here bi-"

"Lara!" Edward hissed in warning. I blinked at him before stepping back, looking down.

"You'll need to break her spirit before she'll remain that quiet forever - that or you'll have to kill her." She cackled.

Oh fuck it.

"Shut your tramp face, bitch. I ain't a pet so don't refer to me like one, Sparklette."

"Lara!" Edward and Alice both yelled.

And then I realised what I'd done.

"Shit..."

Edward grabbed me just in time, causing Victoria to miss me by inches, and the entire Cullen Coven sprinted back to house.

I heard the growling fade behind us as I enjoyed time being cradled into Edward's chest, almost whimpering when we got back to his home.

"Is sorry suficient?" I asked as Edward set me down, turning away and ultimately shunning me. I winced.

"They're coming after her!" Alice shouted, causing the rest of the family to yell back and forth at one and other.

I took my chance as I saw it, running from the house and leaving them to fight about something I could deal with myself.

I ran straight for the woods, towards where I assumed the baseball field was, but was interrupted by the buzzing of my phone. I held it to my ear without checking the Caller ID.

"Listen, Ed-"

"Wrong person..." The husky voice said.

"Ghost face?" I guessed blindly, in the mood to deal with serial murderers.

"James." Still a serial murderer, but...

"Fuck."

"I've got your mother..."

"No you haven't, you've got a recording that makes it sound like you've got my mother."

And if it was my real mother, I wouldn't care. Ish.

"How did you-"

"I'm like God - Omni-present and could smite you at any time." I muttered, spinning around with a skeptical look on my face.

I was lost.

"Always joking." He said dryly.

"Til the fucking death." I caught the flicker of movement to my right and spun, anxious.

"That could be arranged."

I screamed as the vampire collided with my body, and was sent spiralling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd jazz up the chase thing - I thought this would be more fun.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Reivew,**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	20. Always Joking

**I hope you like this...**

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**I thought I'd update this one quickly, because I made the last chapter quite short, and it was a cliff hanger. Again.**

**And to who commented on my lack of updating and 'bad reputation', along with the lack of humour in the last chapter - Well it was supposed to serious, and I have a life other than Fanfiction. Even if it is just drawing, How I Met Your Mother, Pokemon, Memecenter and Lord Of The Rings. If I can't update, then I won't. Sorry. And I don't want to be hated, it just happens. A lot. **

**I hope to finish this soon, though.**

**This will involve lots of swearing, so be warned friends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

When I opened my eyes, my whole body ached. I groaned, and without moving my head, let my eyes flicker up to where James stood, across the room with a fucking smirk in place. I couldn't move, and I knew I was covered in forming bruises. Fucking arsehole couldn't wait for me to wake up.

"Get up." He grunted, straightening his back.

"I can't." I said hotly, closing my eyes.

"Get. Up." He was remaining pretty calm, I'd give him that.

"It's weird - like an invisable force is holding me down." I muttered. My eyes were still closed, but I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer.

"I don't know, maybe that would be gravity?" James' voice was laced with toxic sarcasm.

"Nope. Laziness." I grumbled.

My eyes flew open as I was ripped from the comfort of the stone floor by the back of my shirt, and dangled in mid air. I flailed about, bringing my arms up to where James held my collar and grabbed at his hand uselessly. As I hung, I felt like a small child being bullied out of their lunch money.

Only I wasn't that small in this body, and the lunch money was probably my life.

His hand switched places so fast I didn't even feel my stomach drop in the instant I was without support, and he slammed me back into the cold wall by my throat.

Did I seriously say I could handle this? I'm fucking insane.

"Hey Blondie. I think this is a big missunderstanding, you see, when your girlfriend decided to-"

"Shut up, human!" He spat, his venom burning my cheek and causing me to wince in pain. I spat back, managing to hit him in the eye. He growled, whilst I chuckled quietly.

"Despite your _awful _manners, you really are beautiful for a lump of flesh," At which I snorted, "And would make a pretty little mate for Laurent - I might just change you..."

A look of horror graced my face. "Please don't!" I begged, repeating my self several times. "I don't wanna fucking sparkle!" I sobbed and screamed loudly, shaking my head and limbs like a toddler.

With a growl, James threw me across the room, and I slammed into a wall of mirrors, the glass collapsing around me as I thudded to the floor. I vaguely noticed we were in the ballet studio. Always sticking to the plot, hey Meyer.

"Always a fucking comedian!" He howled angrilly.

"So this is what I get for being hilarious then - Where's my money for the Goddamn gig!" I retorted, pushing my self to my feet with a hiss of pain.

"Why so funny, little girl? Think it's clever."

"It's all I've got right now, mate. The retorts just keep on fucking coming!"

"Foul-mouthed, too." He mused.

"Til' the shitting death!" I seriously need to stop saying that.

"Well cram a few more in, you'll be gone soon." He grinned, his red eyes sinister. I resisted the urge to gulp loudly - this wasn't some eighties horror.

I screamed as my arm snapped behind me, my following shriek both a combination of suprise and awe that James could move that fast, as his teeth graced my skin enough to leave a trail of painful venom, before he vaulted me across the room, sending me stumbling straight into a brick wall. Wait, no, that brick wall was his fist.

Did he insist on moving so fucking fast!

I fell to the floor and crawled backwards to get away from him, blood trickling down my forehead and my breath ragged and pained. With each movement, the dull ache increased and my shattered arm made me want to wail and cry like the child I still mentally was.

For the first time since I confronted my childhood fear of spiders - I was seriously, genuinely terrified for my life. I even wondered, madly, why I hadn't spoke the three words of death to Edward.

Because I did love him, no matter how my mind told me otherwise. He had told me, just an hour after that first kiss, when I knew I loved him to at the same point. But my lame reply had been a simple 'I know', nothing meaningful. Now I'd never get the chance.

As James listed me against the wall, a grin on his disgustingly handsome face, I clenched my jaw and arrogantly tilted my head.

I'd go down like a bitch, that way my memory would be almost as badass as the really thing.

"Go on, mother fucker! Do it if you so dare!" I screamed, as his lips met my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another cliff hanger - hate me, bitches, but don't worry. I plan on updating a lot quicker. My real life friend, Leia, is on my case about a sequel (Which will be happening, I have a great idea for a backwards New Moon) because she wants to be involved.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	21. Finale

**I hope you like this...**

**Thank all that is unholy, I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I was in France and spent yesterday travelling to my grandmother's in the south of England, therefore having no chance to update.**

**By the way, never let some one rope you into going to a snail farm in France... Que shudder... **

**This is the final chapter, guys. I sincerely (Well, ish) hope you enjoy this, but the start shall be serious, which is kinda evident by the first sentance or so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I saw red when I heard my beloved cry out, challenging that blonde-headed bastard for her demise.

As fury blinded my humanity, I smashed through the fragile doors of the ballet studio, my glare sorting out James.

The sight of his cold lips pressed against my love's throat made me howl, both in pain at being so close to losing her and that I kind of wished mine were there instead.

His head snapped up towards me, and he snarled before slamming Lara's head back into the glass. She spiralled into unconsciousness, and he dropped her to the floor.

In a flash I savagely slammed into Jame's torso, my teeth ripping at the granite flesh on his left arm. With a growl he tried to fling me off, but I sent a high kick to his jaw and heard bone shatter before clicking back as he healed.

"You little-" He interrupted himself with a scream as I slammed him around so fast by his arm that it ripped itself from the socket, before kneeing him in the groin and causing him to double over.

I grabbed his hair, yanking him back and snarling before gouging his eyeballs out at vampire speed and then throwing him across the room, crushing his eyes into mush in my hand.

"Time to finally die." I growled, sprinting over to him and twisting his head, ripping it off and tossing it lazily over my shoulder, just as my brother's came crashing through the wall. They swiftly took care of the rest of the parasite's body, sending an almost worried glance towards me as Alice pranced in to start a fire.

I backed up, my jaw and fists clenched, and span to face Lara.

Her eyes were tightly closed with her fists bunched bloodily in her hair like child experiencing a nightmare. By the slow, poisoned yet melodic beat of her heart, I knew she was unconscious and could remain so for a while. The showed bruises looked bad and I could make out fractures in bones by the way she lay.

Burns from James' venom scattered her face and neck, threatening to scar, and made me even happier to have ended the runts life.

"We'll have to get her to the hospital." Carlisle told me, so I knelt down and cradelled her to my chest, gently kissing her forehead before spinning and marching from the apocalyptic room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

Beeps were officially my least favourite noise, as they seemed be the only thing I could hear. It was kinda trippy, and I felt like I was swimming in darkness... Like ink... or liquid shadow - Like I'd been spending too much time with Necromancers.

Wait...

What the_ actual_ fuck brain?

What the Hell would I think something like- Shit!

I must be on some type of medical drug.

Non-medical drugs are way more fun and colourful - so what happened?

Hmmm... I've established it's medical, so I'm probably in hospital. I'm guessing a fight? But why would I be the one in the hospital?

Someone who I may have lost a fight against... Leia? Jason Voorhees, or doesn't he count?

Or maybe it was-

HOLY FUCK!

I heard glass shatter in the back of my mind as all past events flushed back to me and I snapped my eyes open.

"She's awake!" A high voice loudly squealed.

"Be quiet Alice, let them have some time together." A voice I knew was Carlisle's - It held no light sense of humour, and was almost entirely monotone - lectured.

I didn't move my eyes from the blinding white ceiling as I heard shuffling feet leave the room, before a cold hand enclosed around my own.

"I'm not even sure whose fault it is." I grumbled.

"What?" Edward's scarily comforting voice asked.

"That I practically walked to my own death. I mean, I had the balls to do it and you didn't stop me. But then again - I also had the stupidity to do it." I said, and struggled to sit up. My line of sight then focused on the sickly, peppermint walls, even as he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm not going to say anything on the matter, because if I say something against my self, you'll hit me, and if I say something against you, you'll hit me."

I smiled, snuggling into his chest shamelessly and closing my eyes.

"Look at me." Edward said after a few minuets.

"Ugh... Why?" I moaned. "Your face hurts my eyes."

"Oh be quiet. I want to see those large brown eyes."

"Lara Swan has green eyes." I muttered.

"But Bella Swan doesn't. I'll have to imagine." He said dryly. I glanced up at his face, a ghost of a smile in place.

"I love you." He said honestly. My heart constricted, and my mind clicked into arrogance mode.

"I know." I said cockily, looking away.

Fuck you, brain.

Why can't I say it back? It seriously can't be parent issues, right? Sure, I have parent issues, but that is not getting in the way of relationships.

Aww, shit. It's because I seriously have never been loved by anyone but my lousy father.

Well, that sucks ass.

I caught sight of the TV that hung on the wall, all appropriate thoughts gone.

"What time is it?"

"Six." Edward said, and I caught the hurt undertone. I winced slightly, but covered it by searching the room for the TV remote.

I noticed it, half on-half off the bedside table, on the other side of the bed. I whimpered.

"You wanna watch TV, right? Is it that big a deal that you must whine like a puppy over it?"

"Dude! Big Bang Theory! It's BIG BANG THEORY! That's a huge deal!"

"Just get the remote."

"Yay." I squealed, launching across the bed and making my self dizzy and come down with a case of Bella-Clumsy-itis. My finger flicked the edge of the remote causing it to spin off and clatter to the floor, and I ungracefully caught myself and twisted back on to the bed, one hand still extended towards the now-empty table.

Edward's chuckles were frantic as he doubled over.

"To quote the all-might Sheldon Cooper - Oh gravity, thou art such a bitch..."

The moment of clumsiness was then forgotten, as Edward, still laughing, grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine.

Oh, fuck TV.

* * *

><p><strong>AND WE ARE FUCKING DONE! <strong>

**I will start up the sequel soon, I swear, and I want all of you guys reading it - That includes you guys, Leia and Lucy, if you stop I will have NO ONE to brag to about reviews. **

**I didn't know how to end it, so it kind of sucks, and I wanted it kind of long, but that vaguely failed, but whatever.**

**Review**

**- INDIGO FATE**


End file.
